prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Minamino Kanade
Minamino Kanade is one of the main Cures of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with Hojo Hibiki. Like Yukishiro Honoka, Kanade excels at studies, but she is not good at sports. She is something of an idol in her school. Kanade is very mature, but can also be quite stubborn. She dreams of being a patissier when she grows up, and taking over her parents' cupcake shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cats, with a fetish for their paws. Kanade's alter ego is Cure Rhythm (キュアリズム Kyua Rizumu). She uses the White Fairy Tone Rery to transform. Her catchphrase is " " History Early Life When Kanade and Hibiki were young they used to be best friends and would play together all the time. They used to go to an old church to listen to music and sing together. This all changed at their school entrance ceremony. Hibiki was waiting for her under a sakura tree, where they had promised to meet on the first day of school so they could go to school together, but Kanade never showed up. When Hibiki got to school, she saw that Kanade had completely forgotten and was talking and laughing with other people. But in reality, Kanade didn't forget. Instead, they had both had a misunderstanding, and had waited under different trees. Becoming a Cure When Hibiki went to visit the old church she and Kanade used to play in, she met Ellen, Siren's human form. Ellen looks into Hibiki's heart and sees Hibiki's emblem, a G Clef. Siren then tries to steal Hibiki's emblem. She runs out of the church only to find herself cornered by The Trio the Minor and Siren. Suddenly, Hummy, the a fairy from Major Land, falls from the sky with seven Fairy Tones. Shortly after the commotion, Kanade approaches and sees Hibiki, the trio, Hummy, and Siren. Kanade came to church so she could listen to the record she and Hibiki used to listen to when they were young. Siren sees Kanade's emblem which is also a G Clef. The Trio the Minor then surrounds Kanade, wanting to steal her emblem. Siren and the trio attempt to steal their emblems, but fail because there emblems reacted upon touch. Suddenly, Hummy and Siren spot a note on Kanade's record. Hummy tries to obtain the note, but was stopped by Siren when she turned the record into a Negatone. Both Hibiki and Kanade are enraged, their hearts connecting, then suddenly, their emblems come out of their hearts and transform into Cure Modules. Hummy then tells the two girls how to transform. Hibiki and Kanade then transform into their new Cure forms Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. Mending their Friendship After Hibiki and Kanade witnessed Siren turn their precious record into a Negatone, the two of them transformed into Pretty Cures. But their first attempt at fighting the Negatone was unsuccessful because their hearts were not in sync and end up in failure. After the battle, both Kanade and Hibiki explained to each other more about their friendship and the broken promise, which Hummy understands a bit later on. The next day, Hibiki and Kanade saw a little girl crying under the same cherry tree that Kanade waited under years ago. She approached her and led her to her friend who was waiting under a different tree. Both kids were happy to see each other until Siren, the Trio of Minor, and the Negatone they fought earlier appeared. The Negatone started to spread it's Melody of Sorrow throughout the school, which caused sadness to everyone. Both Kanade and Hibiki settled their differences and transformed to fight the Negatone with no avail. But after the two of them worked things out, they were able to control their power and their hearts were in full sync as they purified the Negatone using the Passionate Harmony attack and reverted it back into their old record and the scattered note, which went into Dory's gem. After the battle, the two girls were now determined to protect Kanon Town and collect the scattered notes. Passion for Cooking In episode four Kanade is planning to enter a cooking contest but doesn't know what kind of cake to make. She has Hibiki taste all her cakes but gets mad when Hibiki doesn't take the time to figure out each cake's individual taste, however when Kanade is tricked by Minor Land and changes her style of cooking completely she and Hibiki argue and the day afterwards Kanade returns to her original cooking style and the cake she makes for Hibiki gets turned into a Negatone. Kanade defeats the Negatone and she and Hibiki go to her house to eat the cake she made and her parents taste it and say it's delicous and so does Hibiki. Losing the Notes In Ep.20, Kanade and Hibiki noticed that Hummy was acting different and don't know why. When they meet Souta and Ako again, they said that they saw a black cat and a white Kitten together. Now the Pretty Cures know why Hummy was acting different and discovered she is being tricked by Siren. They tried to tell Hummy, but Hummy didn't believe them and believes that Siren is her friend. Later, Hummy gathered the Fairy Tones and go to see Siren, but Dory and Rery found Hibiki and Kanade managed to find Hummy. Suddenly, the 3 Minors found Hummy and Siren and the jar that carried the Notes and turned the Jar into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cures to beat the Negatone, but the Negatone is filled with so much Notes, they cannot beat it's stregenth. But Siren tricked the notes in the Negatone to turn against each other and the Pretty Cures destroyed it with their final attack. All the notes were back in the the Fairy Tones and gave them to Siren, but Siren took them all and told Hummy that she only tricked her to give her the notes and flew to Minor Land. Hibiki and Kanade were helpless and in despair, but Hummy believed that Siren is still her friend. Birth of Cure Beat When Mephisto decided to bring the Melody of Saddeness, he transformed the town square into a concert and gave out a Pulse of bad music to make the people go away. Hummy was in an alley calling to Aphrodite that she believes in Siren and left to practice her singing. Hibiki and Kanade passed and saw her running from the Alley. When they were about to chase her, Aphrodite called to them. When they met her, they thinked she was beautiful and realized she was Queen Aphrodite. She introduced herself and tells them that Hummy still believes in Siren. Hibiki and Kanade can't believe Hummy still believes in Siren, even though she did something horrible. Aphrodite asked if one of them turned evil, will they stop believing in each other. Hibiki and Kanade said no and Aphrodite said that Hummy is like that and still believes in her. They got to the town square, they saw the Legendary Score and the worst concert is almost starting. Hibiki and Kanade don't know what to do without Dory and Rery, but then Mesphisto appeared and kidnapped Hummy and on the top of the Tower and the Fairy Tones were in there. Mesphisto said that if they do anything, he'll hurt Hummy. Hibiki and Kanade had no choice but to stand and let the world be in sorrows. Just as Siren was going to sing the Melody of Sorrows, Hummy told her that they're best friends and everything is going to be all right and began to sing making Siren touched and Hummy reached her feelings to her. Mephisto was mad and in one snap, she was listening to bad sounds in her ear plugs hurting and Siren, Hibiki, and Kanade were now worried and scared. Siren then released the Notes from the Score. Mephisto was shocked and summoned Negatone. His voice blew the Notes to the tower that Hummy was trapped and turned it into a Negatone. It started to move and Hummy was falling. The Fairy Tones were pushing the cage to the window and Hummy crashed on the cage and it broked causing the Fairy tones to break free and then freed Hummy from the rope while falling and Hibiki caught her. Dory and Rery transformed Hibiki and Kanade into Pretty Cure and battled the Tower, but it has so many Notes filled inside that they couldn't beat it. Siren was full of fear and seeing Hummy was now being hurt and about to be captured by the 3 Minors. Siren yelled at them not to make Hummy suffer. Suddenly, her pendant glowed and Siren became a Pretty Cure and saved Hummy. She was shocked of becoming a Pretty Cure that she ran away and met The Masked Cure and Dodory told her that she became a Pretty Cure because she wanted to save Hummy and that a Pretty Cure couldn't run away. Then showed Siren how Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm are doing. They were down, but stood up and can't run away. They fought the Negatone again and used their attacks together and defeated the Negatone and all Notes are in the Fairy Tones. Mephisto fled with the Score and his Minions. The Pretty Cures cheered and hugged each other. Hummy wondered where Siren is. Appearance Kanade has dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with a hairtie with pink beads. She normally dresses in a two-toned pink dress, with long white sleeves and frills at the shoulder and bottom hem. She also wears thigh-high white stockings and dark pink shoes. As Cure Rhythm, her hair becomes much longer and more curly, changing to a platinum blonde, styled into a ponytail secured by braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of green. She wears a white headband with a white ribbon. Her costume is a mix of white and light pink, and mostly resembles Cure Melody 's costume with slight differences. Her costume is a full dress without the midriff, her sleeves are puffy instead of frilly, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her right hip instead of the left. She also wears knee-high white boots with light pink highlights and dark pink ribbons/laces. As Super Cure Rhythm, her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her boots extend up to become thigh-high, and the ribbon on her headband turns light pink. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and into her sleeves. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Rhythm, the ribbon on her headband becomes feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her arm protectors extend up to her elbows, and her boots are without laces. Her hair becomes a much lighter blonde, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Kanade is very calm and quiet-natured, a huge contrast to Hibiki. On several occasions, Kanade has exerpted examples of elegance and maturity, pursuing goals such as cooking. Depsite her womanly nature, though, she can also be very stubborn and will almost refuse to admit that she's wrong. She is also prone to feelings of inadequacy, making her a bit competetive by nature and forces her to set extremely high short-term goals. Being the most mature of the group, Kanade has taken on a sort of mother-figure to the others. Though she can be stern to others, especially towards Hibiki and her younger brother, she just cares for them deeply and doesn't realize why her fussing tends to push them away. Cure Rhythm "Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!" ' 爪弾くはたおやかな調べ！キュアリズム！ ''"Tsumabiku wa taoyakana shirabe, Kyua Rizumu!" is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Kanade. She transforms using her Cure Module, along with Fairy Tone Rery. Cure Rhythm and Cure Melody can perform an attack together called Passionate Harmony, though with the Fantastic Belltier, she can perform Music Rondo, an individual purification attack. With Cure Muse's help Cure Rhythm is now able to use a powered up attack known as Fantastic Piachere. Also, after Melody and herself settle their differences with each other, they are able to perform the group attack Music Rondo Super Quartet. This attack can be used when both Belltiers are in Crossrod mode. Super Cure RhythmPretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Blu-ray・DVD Special Movie "Picture Collection" Super Cure Rhythm is Cure Rhythm's upgraded form in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. This form is achieved using the remaining powers of the Prism Flower and the Miracle Lights. Despite the upgrade, she can still perform Music Rondo. Crescendo Cure Rhythm Crescendo Cure Rhythm is the upgraded form that Cure Rhythm attains in Episode 47. The Crescendo Tone is required for this transformation upgrade; in the TV series, as the Crescendo Tone was sealed up by Noise, the eight Fairy Tones Dory to Dodory combined to become the Crescendo Tone to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. Relationships *'Hojo Hibiki' is her childhood friend, and they used to sing and play together when they were children. However, a misunderstanding at the beginning of the school year caused them to break up, but they have since made up and now work together to fight the villains. *'Masamune Ouji: '''It is pretty obvious that Kanade has a crush on Ouji as is shown in many episode's and that's the reason she sometimes gets cross with Ellen. *'Ellen: Although Kanade and Ellen are good friends Kanade often gets anoyed with Ellen because she think's she is to friendly with Ouji Etymology 南野 (Minamino) - The term 南 (minami) means "south", which would fit with how Hibiki also has a cardinal direction in her name, while the term 野 (no) means "field" or "plain". Her name can be roughly translated into "Southern Field". 奏 (Kanade) - The term Kanade (奏) means to play or perform, such as with a musical instrument, which would fit with the musical theme. Her name means, "south field performance." Songs Kanade's voice actor, Fumiko Orikasa, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hibiki Hojo, Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. *Taisetsu na Mono (Precious Things) *Fantastic Message Duets *Kibou wa tsuzuku (Hope goes on) (Along with Ami Koshimizu) *Yakusoku no Merodii (The Promised Melody) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *ONE~Kokoro wo hitotsu ni~ (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *Yume no tobira (Door of Dreams) (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Ōkubo Rumi, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Cure Rhythm is the first blonde Cure who doesn't wear her hair in pigtails. *Cure Rhythm is the third Cure to have white as her theme color, and the first Cure with white as her main colour and pink as her sub. *Cure Rhythm is the first Cure who is relatively calmer than the others with the lightest hair color. *Kanade is the second Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whos family has a bakery. *Kanade's birthday is on May 25th. * Kanade is the only Cure from Suite Pretty Cure♪ to have a sibling. * Kanade is by far the only Cure to have her hair, eye, and theme color different, as she has bright platinum blonde hair, light green eyes, and white/pink as her theme color. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Rhythm appeared in the following rankings: ** 1st in "Favorite Pretty Cure" ** 5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" ** 2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" ** 1st in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Kanade is represented by the orchid, which symbolizes a beautiful girl in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Rhythm is similar to Cure Echo because of her clothes and hair. *Her ending pose is somewhat similar to Sailor Mars' from Sailor Moon. Gallery References Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪